


Maybe It's Not Love?

by pieandart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is worried about Sam and Dean's relationship, but Cas isn't really in love with Dean so maybe he's in love with Sam or maybe he's just horny and too human to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Not Love?

“Don't you get tired?” Kevin asks as Dean leaves the room behind Castiel.

“Wha-what are you talking about?” Sam hadn’t payed attention, eyes on his brother’s feet slowly ungluing and directing to Kevin’s.

“I know you're in love with Dean, Sam. I'm not an idiot and you don’t have to hide it.” Kevin explains in concern. “I don't care that he's your brother or anything.” he shrugs.

“Well...” Sam was caught by surprise with the sudden intrusion. "He's happy with Cas.”

"What about you?" Kevin insists, worried about his friend.

"I like seeing him happy." Sam let his brain speak while the words broke his heart.

"I know, but... doesn't it bother you? Seeing him with someone else? You should tell him how you feel." Kevin's words come as pure reason. Sam bites his lip before talking.

"He knows... I-I've told him. We used to...uhm, I don't think Dean knows how to maintain a relationship, and I'm, we're brothers, I'm his brother and I'm happy for him. I'm fine with him being with Cas." Sam clears his throat and breathes.

"Yeah, sure you are." Kevin rolls his eyes, turning in his chair back to his book.

-//-

"Dean? Can I talk to you?" Kevin wanders in the kitchen.

"Uh, sure. Talk." Dean answers from behind a frying pan.

"Have you noticed how Sam is?"

"What'd you mean? Is my baby brother sick?" Dean turns to look at Kevin with slight desperation.

"Your _baby brother_ never tells you, but he loves you still." Kevin says once and for all. Dean sighs, turning the heat off.

"Want some eggs?" Dean asks quietly, not really trying to run from the topic.

"No thanks."

"Look..." Dean begins while scrapping the scrambled eggs onto a plate. "I know he still loves me. I don't know how much he told you, but... it doesn't really matter. I'm not in love with him." He swallows dry, the words ached in his chest.

"Yeah, you're in love with Cas." Kevin leaves the kitchen, arms crossed, frustrated with all the wrong love arrangements in the bunker. He hates seeing his friends hurt themselves.

-//-

"Sam?" a quiet voice stirs Sam's sleep.

"Oh, uh. Hey, Cas." Answers a sleepy Sam.

"I'm sorry to wake you... the light was on so I thought... I thought you were awake."

"It's okay, Cas. Come in... I must've fallen asleep while reading." Sam motions to the book on his lap.

"I, uh. I'm worried about Dean." Cas closes the door and sits on the edge of Sam's bed, folding his hands over his lap.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam sits up.

"Well, I" Castiel scrunches his face in thought. "I believe he might have feelings for me."

"Yeah, Cas, what's the problem then?" Sam laughs lightly at Cas' confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't correspond."

"Oh, you-you don't?" Sam scoots to the edge of the bed, swinging his feet to the floor. Castiel shakes his head. "But aren't you sleeping with him?" Sam ponders over his own question, almost sure the answer.

"I-I like having sex with Dean. And he says it doesn't mean anything..." an ever so light blush filled Castiel's human cheeks.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Sam asks slowly and Cas only shakes his head. "Well... Why do you think he has feelings for you?" Sam feels like an idiot asking. It's obvious to everyone that Dean has a thing for Cas.

"I guess..." Cas looks up, thinking. "Sometimes he says he loves me when we're having sex and he always wants to spend a lot of time with me cuddling and kissing." Ha explains with furrowed eyebrows.

"You don't like cuddling with Dean?" Sam asks in slight shock.

"It's... enjoyable. I just don't really see the point of doing it with him."

"Cas...why. Why are you telling **me** this?" Sam suddenly asks, brows furrowed and eyes looking into Castiel's. The, previously, angel's eyes widened softly, cheeks rosy and mouth slightly parted.

"You-you were lovers... a-and you know him better."

"I thought you were both in love." Sam hasn't been this confused in a while. He thought they were in love way before Cas turned human.

"Well, I think I was in love with Dean, but it might have been fascination. He was the first human I'd truly known... Now I think I'm in love with someone else." Cas says the last bit quietly, face becoming darker shades of rose.

"With who?" Sam asks too fast, too curious.

"You?" Cas stares into Sam's eyes, waiting. Sam huffs a laugh.

"Me?" He shakes his head lightly. Maybe Cas is confusing his human feelings. "Why'd you stop loving him?"

"I got used to him maybe... like he said he did with you." His face was scrunched again.

"So you got bored of him. He got bored of me. Wow. Nice." Sam scoffs, looking away. "You'll just get bored of me too. Don't waste your time." He whispered.

"Sam." Castiel calls softly, but Sam continues messing with his fingers, staring at the wall. "Sam, look at me." He pulls lightly on Sam's arm. "Dean still loves you. I know he does because sometimes he says your name in his sleep and every time he says he loves me is when you two fight." Sam watches as the words slip gently out of Cas' mouth. "He doesn't want to love, but... I don't know why. You're so... nice." Cas lets his fingers skim over Sam's knee.

" **Nice**?" Sam laughs. "I'm **nice**?" Sam's body shakes lightly with chuckles. "Cas, look, you're human now. Maybe you're just confusing what you feel. And if Dean still loves me, why are you worried about him loving you?"

"Sam... you should know better than me that you can live more than one person. Dean just doesn't understand it, so he's choosing. And I-I want him to choose you. Because it'll make you happy. I wanna see you happy." Cas leaves his hand over Sam's.

"God, Cas...!" Sam hugs the other with his body, almost knocking him off the bed. "I can't believe you think you're in love with me." Sam can smell Cas, his face in the crook of the other's neck, chest against his back. They stayed like that for a moment.

"Sam?" Castiel asks, earning a hum. "How do I make Dean stop falling in love with me?"

"You can start by not having sex with him." Sam shrugs. Castiel turns, getting out of Sam's light grip.

"But I like having sex with him."

"Only with him?" Sam arches an eyebrow and Cas' cheeks goes red, noticing how close they were. "We could make him jealous too." Sam's eyes look predatory as Castiel closes the space between them. He hadn't believed when Dean told him how violent and animal-like Sam was in bed. In the morning he has a hard time deciding which of the brothers were better in bed.

"Sam?" Cas whispers against the hunter's chest.

"Yeah?" Sam answers with his fingers softly playing with the blue eyed one's hair.

"After you and Dean become lovers again, can we keep doing this?" Sam laughs.

"Sure, Cas... but are you really in love with me?"

"I don't know. I really like both of you. But now I don't feel like I did yesterday. Maybe you're right... being human is confusing. I'll still help you make Dean jealous though." Cas assures in a very serious tone.

"That's what friends are for." Sam chuckles at his own bad joke. Damn, put three hot guys in a bunker with rare time to see the world and all they do is fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class, so sorry if it's nonsense lol


End file.
